Trouble
by PoppyAllie5722
Summary: clary has just come back from prision, there is 3 new students at her school, how will she react when a cirtain golden god brakes down the wall around her heart, and shows her what happens when love takes over...but there is a reason why clary as always behaved badley and that reason is one person...valentine...(all human)
1. Chapter 1

_**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare**_

_**Enjoy...**_

I'm a badass, ever going to change who I am for anyone.

The rest of the school are a bunch of wusses who follow the rules and never feel free.

I pulled my leather jacket over my red crop top, and pulled on my short shorts and knee high leather boots.

My red hair was streaked with black and in cascading ringlets down my back.

I rimmed my emerald eyes with black making them stand out more and applied red to my rose bud lips which were always smirking.

I don't kneed foundation as my complexion is clear, but freckles... come on they made me look like a wuss. So naturally my face was covered.

Piercings ran up both of my ears, a hoop in my nose and a stud in my belly.

You could see my new tattoo on my hip; a weeping angle

This would be my first day back in the hell hole called school since I spent 8 months in jail for steeling and possession of class A drugs.

I know people will whisper and stare at me when I walk through those doors. But then again they always did so who cares.

"Clary are you coming or what? I'm leaving now... see you at school" Jon called through my door.

I smiled to myself. My brother Jon wasn't really very happy about me going back to school as I always caused a scene, and he was the popular and kind off the two of us so he will get blamed for whatever stunt I pull.

When I was sent to jail Jon was grounded for 2 months, I feel bad as it wasn't his fault. But my father is an over protective idiot.

I ran down stairs grabbing my black overused backpack, and hopped on to my black Harley.

I arrived at school 20 minutes late due to a little detour to the bar. I parked in front of the entrance.

People where already peering out of the windows and i sung my legs off my bike and landed of the pavement.

I swung my hips seductively as I pushed the doors open. The principle was waiting for me on the other side with a stern face.

"Glad you finally showed up Mrs Morgenstern... here's your time table so please go to class... and...Please try not to get detention on your first day back."

He handed me the piece of paper and his face softened. I grinned in response and headed to my first lesson.

English... with Mr Cally. The teacher who hates me the most...

I swung open the door with a bang. To reveal many shocked faces.

"Thank you for joining us Clary...sit down and please try to listen" Mr Cally looked worrisome. I smirked and walked into the room swinging my hips as I did so.

I headed to my usual seat but it was full, the others in the class saw me looking at the Stanger in my chair and looked scared at what my actions would be.

The stranger looked up at me it was an all golden boy, more like a god than a real boy.

"MOVE, NOW" I growled in a menacing tone.

But the god didn't seem fazed.

"And why would I do that" he smirked in reply, arrogantly. But I could see some fear in that golden orb like eyes of his.

I smiled slightly and whispered in his ear "I have a knife in my pocket...and since I don't like your attitude I could very easily damage you beyond repair...and make it look like an... accident...do you want that" he gulped, and I carried on "no? I didn't think so, so please be a good boy and move you're...ass somewhere else"

I grinned victoriously as he moved.

The class still stared.

I sat in my chair. And crossed my legs on the table

"You may carry on now...sir" I said rather snidely.

Every one kept sneaking glances at me as the lesson commenced which I met with death glares. My attention was drawn to the cocky golden god. He was fascinating...

When the lesson ended the class of students waited for me to leave, as I walked to my locker the students in the hall way parted like the red sea at my presence, both with fear and admiration.

Simon stood by my locker with his arms folded over his chest as he watched me walk. He was wearing his usual; a top with a slogan on it black jeans, combat boots and a leather jacket.

"Well if isn't my favourite little red head" he chuckled as our gazes met.

"Missed you too, dork... so who needs to be beaten?"

"Well no one yet...but there is a rather arrogant boy, who is new here along with his two siblings, they sit with us at lunch..." Simon sighed

"Well I'm just going to have to teach him a lesson then, aren't I?" I smirked and Simon chuckled, putting his arm around my shoulders as we walked to next lesson.

The day flew by, with everyone staring at me...

My phone buzzed in my bag.

**The gang are meeting at Taki's tonight, you in?-S**

**Sure meet you there ;)-C**

**Can't wait for you to scare the shit out of the newbie's ;)-S**

**Me neither-C**

I put my phone way and sped to Taki's. It was just how I remembered it stylish and comforting.

No one was there yet. So I dumped my bag on an empty booth and sat on the table. Awaiting my friends.

"Biscuit? Oh I have missed you darling, how do you think I have felt living for 8 months without my daily dose of firecracker" Magnus squealed. And ran over to join me followed by Mia, Jordan, Jon and Simon who all embraced me laughing and squealing.

3 new faces stood awkwardly behind them, one of them was the golden god; who looked as shocked as ever. The other two were clearly brother and sister as they shared the same qualities.

"Care to introduce us?" I smirked.

Simon picked up the cue.

"This is Isabel and Alec lightwood and this is Jace Herondale." They all gulped in unison as they looked at me. Isabel's face softened and extended her hand

"you can call me Izzy or Iz...So are you thee Clary Morgenstern?"

I smiled at the gesture and shook her hand

"Yes I am thee...I'm glad I'm recognised... goldilocks over there didn't know who I was and now he is on my hit list... aren't you Jace?" I smiled sweetly at the startled figure of the golden god.

Isabel erupted with laughter "yep, we are definitely going to get along... I have never seen anyone stand up to Jace... well done clary...I'm impressed."

I grinned at her and smirked in Jace's direction.

My friends all laughed and smiled.

I think we are going to get along just perfectly...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this took so long but I have been struggling with the plot of the story and how i would include the characters. As always I don't own any of the characters from Cassandra Clare's brilliant books but I do own this plot, please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism will help me to grow as a writer...enjoy ~Booklover5722**

**Chapter 2**

I woke with a jolt, it was 6 am and my alarm clock was imitating a siren, I battered it off and swung my legs off the bed.

Just another day in paradise...

I stumbled over to my wardrobe and decided my clothes for the day; Grey ripped skinny jeans, an old band tee and combat boots.

Once I was dressed I applied my usual makeup and skipped down stairs-as I was in an unusually happy mood. That happiness stopped when I saw valentine in the kitchen.

"Good Moring father, when did you get back?" I inquired with caution; the last time I saw him was when he signed my release form for prison.

On that day he beat me into the ground as my punishment, john doesn't understand what drove me to the use of drugs as I have kept it from him.

I didn't want him to know that I was weak, I have always been the strong one even though john was older I was still the one who stood up for him and fought his battles.

How could I tell him?

I am beaten bloody by my own father because I am too weak to stand up to him, he says I disserve what I get because I am just as fierce as my mother was.

I share the same appearance as Jocelyn as well as nature and Valentine punishes me for acting like her and me.

The truth is those 8 months in prison were the best time of my life; I could sleep without the fear he was coming.

The drugs only started when the beatings became more intense.

At first it was just one drag to take the edge off and forget my crappy life for a couple moments but then it got to the point where I had to take it every day.

As the abuse increased the drugs increased.

I would stay the night at a bar or club to escape the possibility of a beating that night, but it would always be worse if valentine new that I was missing for a night-my life is a game of chances.

John is only punished with grounding, that's as far as he thinks Valentine will go.

If only he knew.

I relish the times when father goes to conferences that is my time to be free...

"This Moring my dear be back early tonight we have plans" his face contorted into a sly grimace.

"Yes father" I obliged backing out of the kitchen without a second glance.

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to the gang, he wouldn't get me tonight

**Pandemonium tonight 10.40pm meet me at the main door, I will get us in ~ C**

I hopped onto my bike and spend away in the hurry to escape the man who called him-self my father.

_**Time hop= later that night**_

I dressed in a skin tight dress with spaghetti straps along with fish nets and spiked stilettos, Appling my blood red lipstick as I walked to the main door where Mia, Simon, Jordan, Magnus, John, Alec, Izzy and Jace stood looking board out of their minds.

I hadn't brought them to pandemonium before- It was where I stocked up on drugs.

It was usually full with scarcely and gothic dressed people dancing and drinking the night away.

I'm sure they will like it.

I walked up to the group who were now lazily leaning on the wall of the club, when they saw me approach they instantly straightened.

"Hey guys" I said winking at Jace.

"Please tell me you didn't bring I, Magnus Bane high warlock of Brooklyn to a Goth club?!" Magnus bellowed

"Chill Maggi, you are going to love this place, plus it has stuff to make it fun" I trailed off giving Magnus and Simon a knowing look.

The group instantly cheered but the newbie's looked confused, i chuckled to myself and walked over to the bouncers but Alec stopped me.

"How are you going to get us in the line is down the block" he sneered.

I huffed and walked over to the bouncer-my earlier trajectory

"Hey, Blake can you get us in? For old times sake" i said to the largest bouncer with my signature puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Red but you owe me one" he chortled smacking me on the ass as I passed, the others followed me.

"What did you say Red?" Jace sniggered, resulting in me hitting him lightly in the arm

"You wound me Red" he placed his hand over his heart and smirked.

"Asshat" I muttered walking to the bar.

I reached behind the counter and produced a bottle of vodka and a straw-my kind of medicine.

One hour later I had made my visit to Sebastian and got my weekly supply, Jace came over to me suspiciously.

"Hey babe" I sniggered, swirling my straw around in my vodka bottle.

"Clary? What else have you had tonight?"

"Nothin' do you wonna dance?" I pulled him to the dance floor and swayed seductively around him.

Jace seemed hesitant but the more i swayed the more he didn't care.

The more he drank the more he didn't care.

My last memory of the night was resting my head on Jace's shoulder...

The next morning I felt ruff.

I showered then dressed in a long black pullover which stopped just below my butt and some Chuck Taylors.

I smeared some mascara over my lashes then pulled my unruly hair into a side braid.

I felt ruff and I looked ruff.

I turned to looked at the ceramic clock on my wall it read '12:07', I was late.

i walked down the stairs cautiously in attempt to not worsen my pounding head and drove slowly to school.

I arrived at school during lunch; i trudged over to a empty table and lay my head down to rest

Moments later Jace tapped me on the shoulder.


End file.
